Jon Fitch vs. Thiago Alves 1
The fight was considered a big upset later on, and it was a big fight for both young men. The rematch, set soon, will show how far both have come. The Fight Jon Fitch vs. Thiago Alves 1 - The first round began. Fitch landed a leg kick and ate a massive leg kick in response that dropped him literally five seconds in. Alves pounced into half-guard. Fitch turtled up after a moment. Alves grabbed a tight guillotine with guard a moment later. Fitch pulled out a second after. Alves controlled the arms nicely. Alves rolled for an armbar and ate some hammerfists. Fitch avoided. Four minutes remaining. Fitch postured up and came down with a good punch. Fitch landed another good right hand. Fitch landed a few good elbows. Fitch postured up and landed a good hammerfist. Three ten. Fitch landed a good short elbow. Alves rolled for an armbar. Fitch avoided. Fitch landed a hammerfist. I think Alves is cut decently. Fitch landed a good elbow. A good hammerfist. Alves was bleeding badly. Fitch landed another good elbow and another one and then a big one. It's on the left eyebrow. Fitch postured up and came down into side control. Alves retained half-guard. Back to side control. Two minutes. Alves retained half-guard. He looked for the sweep but he couldn't get it. Alves was trying to stand, he rolled, Fitch stayed in half-guard with a few bood hammerfists and a short elbow and another, another elbow. A few hammerfists in under and a knee to the body as they half-stood. Alves turtled up and stood to the clinch eating a knee to the body. Fitch was mauling Alves. One minute. Fitch landed a body shot. Fitch landed a knee to the leg and got another takedown to half-guard and Alves was trying to roll for a left kimura. Fitch landed some body shots, decent ones. Twenty-five. A body shot. Fitch got free. Some more nice right hands. Fitch came down into half-guard with a right hand and another. A good elbow. Another trio of good elbows. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Alves blocked a headkick and defended a double-leg to the clinch. Fitch got the takedown after a moment sitting against the cage. Some body shots from Fitch. He's a grinder. Fitch landed a punch inside. Alves shoved him off to the clinch, and ate some knees to the head, two knees inside. Four minutes. Fitch landed some body shots. Fitch looked for a single-leg and got it right into half-guard. Fitch landed an elbow. A good left hand. A short elbow and another. Three ten. Some punches in under as Fitch held him down. Fitch took the back with one hook and another. Fitch landed a pair of heel kicks. The referee told Alves not to grab the gloves. Two twenty-five. Fitch was looking for the choke, I think he had it. It was in and the referee warned Alves again, and then again. Some heel kicks to the thighs, Alves was rolling onto his face with the choke still in and flattened out. Fitch lost it. One fifty. Some punches in under. Alves back on his back with Fitch both hooks in. One twenty-five. The referee warned Alves again. Back facedown. Alves gave up mount. He retained half-guard. One minute. A pair of short elbows from Fitch. A few short punches. Forty-five. Some more short punches. Alves gave up mount, he escaped out the back door and dodged an armbar and stood over Fitch, came down and ate a big upkick to the chin that rocked him and started to drop and ate another big one to the jaw and dropped sideways, Fitch pounced on top into half-guard pounding and the referee stopped it. Alves was still down a bit later. Alves got up after a moment.